


The Advantages Of Being Old

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Sugizo has been teasing Yoshiki about his age all night, completely unaware that Yoshiki had been counting on him doing just that.





	The Advantages Of Being Old

            Sugizo had been teasing Yoshiki about his age all night but the drummer had simply taken it in his stride. He had barely reacted to the comments, barely kicking up a fuss, and now alarm bells were sounding in Sugizo's head. Yoshiki was planning something and they now both knew that he had realised it. Still Sugizo was unable to resist making one last joke and it seemed that this would be the one Yoshiki would react too.

            “You know, there are some advantages to being an old man,” Yoshiki spoke up and Sugizo gave him a curious look, wondering what Yoshiki was planning.

            “Like free bus passes?” Sugizo suggested.

            “I don't need a free bus pass.” Yoshiki scolded.

            “True, princesses don't take the bus.” Sugizo answered, once again disappointed in the other’s calm reaction. He was so fun to tease, usually.

            “An old man like me, when he needs a bath, there's no choice.” Yoshiki remarked cryptically and Sugizo frowned as he saw where this was going. “I have to get a sexy young nurse to wash me.”

            “Please tell me you haven't already bought the outfit!” Sugizo exclaimed in horror but Yoshiki only smirked and pointed towards the bedroom. Sugizo knew he could refuse to do it but he also knew that he'd regret it in the long run and with a sigh he headed to bedroom to find a nurse’s outfit laid out on the bed. A kinky nurses outfit like you'd buy in a sex shop, aimed for women but Yoshiki didn't care.

            Stripping naked Sugizo pulled on the tiny dress that he just knew didn't even cover his ass. There was a black thong to go with it, that he pulled on knowing he might as well go for the full look. A pair of black heels later and he was carefully making his way back to Yoshiki, trying his best to not fall over.

            “It's time for your sponge bath.” Sugizo informed Yoshiki, with a forced smile. Perhaps part of him was enjoying this, but the stubborn part refused to accept it.

            “Of course,” Yoshiki replied. “Always my favourite time of the day when a sexy young thing like you is doing it.”

            “I'll just fetch some water,” Sugizo informed Yoshiki, knowing his lover was staring at his butt as he headed into the bathroom and picked up the bucket that was sitting waiting for him. Filling it with hot water and grabbing a sponge Sugizo headed back to Yoshiki's side and began to gently undress the 'elderly man' who barely looked past his thirties.

            Once Yoshiki was naked, Sugizo took the sponge and began to gently clean Yoshiki's chest, his whole time watching Yoshiki's reaction. He wondered how long his lover would keep this up but for now he was making no attempts to seduce him.

            As he finished with Yoshiki's chest, he dipped the sponge in the bucket again before beginning on Yoshiki's private area, feeling no embarrassment to be doing this. There wasn't an inch of Yoshiki he hadn't touched before, except maybe his inner ear canal or something.... wait hadn't he once stuck his tongue down there? He was pretty sure he had, at least once.

            Yoshiki was beginning to grow hard now and Sugizo rinsed out the sponge once more before returning it to Yoshiki's length, more bemused by this game than embarrassed. Perhaps this would be a regular thing in their future? It would be nice to think of them still being together that long.

            “I've changed my mind, I want a bath.” Yoshiki commented and Sugizo, who knew this had been coming, looked up and smiled.

            “Shall I go and run it for you?” he asked.

            “That would help,” Yoshiki agreed and Sugizo went to do just that, as Yoshiki waited for him, gently rubbing his length until it became a full-on erection. It was nice to play this game and though Sugizo pretended that he didn't love them, Yoshiki knew he did.

            “There, all done,” Sugizo remarked as he returned. “Do you need help walking?”

            “What do you think, I'm an old man.” Yoshiki replied, standing up on his perfectly able legs. Laughing Sugizo came over and let Yoshiki lean on him, helping him into the bathroom as Yoshiki’s hand ran over his chest in a perfect example of a perverted old man feeling up his nurse.

            In the bathroom Yoshiki got into the bath and slid into the hot water with a contented smile before splashing Sugizo's white dress that instantly became transparent. Their eyes met and Sugizo got the gist of things.

            “Now I'm all wet!” he complained.

            “Take it off then.” Yoshiki ordered.

            “I couldn't.” Sugizo objected, shaking his head.

            “Well will you pass me that soap then?” Yoshiki asked, pointing to a bar placed on the floor. Putting on the show Sugizo turned his back to Yoshiki and bent over giving his lover a perfect display of his ass. He deliberately dropped the bar a few times before standing up and returning to Yoshiki side, where he reached over the bath and began to cover Yoshiki's chest with soap.

            Taking his chance, Yoshiki grabbed Sugizo's arm and pulled him over the edge of the bath so that his fully dressed lover found himself in the bath with Yoshiki. It was a large bath with lots of space and Sugizo had known he wasn't going to be wearing the dress for much longer anyway.

            “Yoshiki!” Sugizo mocked complained, yanking the shoes off his feet and tossing them over the edge of the bath.

            “I wanted my nurse to join me,” Yoshiki pouted. “Shall I help you out of that dress?”

            “You'd better help me!” Sugizo replied and Yoshiki helped him peel the wet material from his body, tossing the garment out and into the sink. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as Yoshiki's hands trailed down Sugizo's body and removed the thong that fell somewhere on the bathroom floor.

            “That dress is amazing, if it dries alright I'm going to make you wear it again.” Yoshiki informed Sugizo, who only laughed.

            “You're wearing it next time.” Sugizo replied, suddenly ducking his head underwater and taking Yoshiki's length in his mouth. He teased Yoshiki as long as he could, before breaking the surface gasping for air.

            Pulling Sugizo against him, Yoshiki kissed him desperately as his hand worked on Sugizo's length until his lover was as hard as he was. Satisfied he let Sugizo go and whispered a few words into his lover’s ear. With an eager grin Sugizo retreated to the far side of the bath, where he sat with legs spread waiting for Yoshiki to find some lube.

            Repositioning himself in Sugizo's lap, Yoshiki let his lover’s length enter him and moaned in delight instantly as he felt pressure on his prostrate. Water splashed out of the bath as Sugizo began to pound upwards into him and Yoshiki began to move with his lover, enjoying being filled once more.

            After maybe a minute Sugizo ordered Yoshiki onto hands and knees and began to pound into his lover as hard and fast as he could. His hand working Yoshiki's length at the same frantic pace as both men did their best to hold of ejaculation as long as they could.

            Coming close together they returned to the previous position of Yoshiki in Sugizo's lap, this time without penetration. They were happy and content and already Yoshiki's mind was plotting out their next game.

            “Look at all that water,” Yoshiki complained, as he glanced over at the flooded bathroom floor.

            “Yoshiki,” Sugizo sighed. “I know you have a thing for things being clean and tidy but can't you just let me enjoy this moment?”

            “I am letting you enjoy it,” Yoshiki replied. “I'm just thinking that I'm going to have to get my sexy French maid to clean this up.”

            “Oh, don't worry about that,” Sugizo replied, jumping at his chance for revenge. “I'm going to call mine.”


End file.
